Her decision and no one else
by Raindra
Summary: Kagome breaks up with Koga, and now is left broken and to deal with her feelings in the past. What happens when her father comes back into her life and what will happen when she meets a sliver hair inu again? Who would help her come together again? Please read and find out. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Raindra: Hey everyone, so this is my new story, sorry for taking so long with putting it on here but my computer crash and I lost most of the chapter work. I hope you al like this chapter, and yes it is a kagome and Sesshomaru fic. Please read and review and hopeful I could get a new chapter out soon.  
>I don't own Inuyasha in any way shape or form<br>**

Chapter 1

It all started with a black hair woman standing in the middle of a club glaring at a man. He was tall tanned with shinnying blue eyes and black hair tied into a high ponytail. The woman had a slim figure, soft moonlight skin and amazing honey brown eyes which only held anger at this moment. There were people all around looking at the supposed couple.

"I had enough with this I'm your woman shit," the woman screamed as she slapped him across the face. "You keep saying that when you just go behind my back with another girl. I don't care anymore about you or this! I want you to stay away from me," she yelled broken hearted. Just a couple minutes before is the woman called saying that her now ex-boyfriend was going to be a father and she wished she wasn't the one to answer his cell.

"Kagome," he said in shock. She had never done this out in front of people who made him feel a little angry with her but with all the eyes he couldn't do one thing.

"Koga I'm done," she said turning her back and ran from the eyes. She ran and ran not looking back. She was only a couple blocks away from her very small house. As soon as she was in the safety of the home she locked the door with all the locks and went straight to her phone to phone her friend.

A couple rings and then a male's voice answered the phone, "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha," her voice broke making the man sigh.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong? Did someone yell at you while you were with the dumbass?" He asked as tears streamed down her eyes.

"He cheated on me, and is going to be a father now," she cried into to the phone. "Please come home Inuyasha, I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be there and Kikyo is coming too," he said softly before hanging up. Kagome just went up the stair and got ready for bed. Her home as she so called it was Inuyasha's house. Kikyo and she lived with him since didn't want to be in the shine anymore and was almost a sister to Inuyasha. Kikyo was there since she was dating Inuyasha for the last 500 years or so.

She finished dressing herself in an oversized t-shirt and baggy pants her makeup was whipped off the best she could in her state. Her hair was knotted as she tried to run her fingers in it but of course they never made it through.

Inuyasha walked into the house and ran up the stairs with Kikyo on his tail. They both were worried about Kagome and what was going wrong. When they opened Kagome's bedroom door they saw her rolled up into a tiny ball humming to herself with tears slipping from her eyes.

"Kagome," Kikyo said in shock before running pasted a frozen Inuyasha. "You look like a mess," she said as she pulled Kagome to her rubbing her hair gently.

"Kikyo, Inu," Kagome murmured before holding onto Kikyo tightly.

"I swear I will kill Koga," Inuyasha yelled as soon as he got over being frozen in shock. He never saw Kagome look like this and it really made him upset. Kikyo looked up at him and he snapped. "What is it Kikyo?"

"Nothing, could you run water for a bath, I want to clean Kagome up," she said and he nodded dashing out of the room to do what his girlfriend had asked.

S S S S

A week later Kagome sat at on the couch with a frown on her face flipping through the shows. There was a knock on the door every night at the same time and she couldn't care. Koga phoned every hour and tried to see her once a day but she refused to leave the house. Kikyo saw this and was getting worried, it was so not Kagome to waste away eating chips and ice cream while watching T.V. and she wasn't going to let it happen tonight.

"Kagome go and get changed we're all heading out," she said in a firm tone which sound motherly to everyone.

"But I don't want to," Kagome whined looking away from the show she was watching.

"To bad, me and Inu are taking you out and I don't want to hear another word about it from you. Now go and change," she yelled getting Kagome running up the stairs quickly. Inuyasha laughed from his place by the kitchen door.

"Should I be glad I mated you?" He asked earning a glare from Kikyo.

"You still call me your girlfriend still though. I think you should start stepping up now and get a ring," she said and he frowned.

"You're still mine no matter what so why should I bother," he said giving her a hug. She moved away from him before hitting the hat off his head. His sliver ears twitched as they tried to blend in with his silver hair.

"Because you will start sleeping on your own again," she yelled in his ears before going to see what was taking Kagome long. Inuyasha watched as she left cursing for his ears.

It didn't take long for Kikyo and Kagome to come down again wear the opposite colors. Kikyo's black hair was in a ponytail as she had a white tank top that showed enough to get anyone hard and a short red skirt. Kagome had a black skirt which was like Kikyo and a long sleeve belly top that was black. Her hair waved down to the middle of her back. Inuyasha noticed a change though Kagome's brown eyes had little red dots in the brown.

"You both are hot, can we get going?" He asked with a smile showing his fangs off.

"Yes," Kagome said let both of them drag her to a club that just opened. Loud music was everywhere and people dancing. Kagome sat at the bar and ordered a drink while Kikyo and Inuyasha went dancing. It was normal for those two to do that. She went to run her fingers on her hand but cut herself with her new claws. "Damn I was in a hurry and forgot to cut them again," she hissed looking at the slightly blood on her fingers.

"Claws can be a bad thing for being a half demon," a dark voice came from behind her filled with what sounded like hate. She gasped turning around to see a male. He was tall with long wavy black hair, red eyes that went perfect with his pale skin.

"Naraku," she said before turning to her drink. "Do what you want father? I know I ruined your plans 500 years ago and I really don't care anymore," she said. Naraku was taken back by Kagome's bluntness. This was his daughter; the Miko that stopped him and made him hate her when he found out it was his daughter who stopped him from ruling the world. The girl who hid her demon in the past was now left to be broken? Was she truly broken?

"Kagome," he said sitting beside her. "This isn't like you," he sighed.

"How do you know anything about me? You left me and Souta once you noticed I looked like that Miko that stopped you in the past and then realized I was," she snapped taking a gulp of her drink. She wanted to take her anger out on him but she couldn't. "Why don't you leave?" She growled out.

"Why don't you?" He asked giving her a smirk.

"Inuyasha is my ride," she sighed looking behind her to see Inuyasha and Kikyo having a great time. By the way they were dancing she didn't want to interrupt them.

"Oh you still are following that half-mutt around," Naraku laughed as she growled at him.

"At least he is there for me," she screamed standing up to knock the bar stool over to glare down at Naraku. His ruby red eyes looked up at hers confused, puzzled, and curious.

"What do you mean by he's there for you?" He asked while his smirk turned to a frown. His eyes gave off a deadly look as if he would kill her. But who knows he could. Kagome crossed her arms with a huff.

"Why do you care," she hissed turning away and started to leave the club. She decided she would walk home instead of ruining Kikyo and Inuyasha's fun. She didn't even know why her father was there in the first place. Why should she care, he tried killing her. Well tried killing her until he saw her true form in the past.

Flashback

Kagome was walking to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sango's cat demon. Inuyasha was off with Kikyo at this time. She didn't even see the bear demon following her until it had jumped to try to pin her to the tree. Nothing frightened her like this. She screamed hearing her heart start pounding in her chest as if it was a drum.

That was when her spell slipped and her hair went to a pitch black and her eyes turned ruby. Her skin paled as her ears went pointed. Legs came out of nowhere as she opened her mouth to show fangs.

"Don't you dare touch me," she growled out as miasma came about her. Little did she know that brought Naraku to her! His ruby eyes watched from the shadows as she scared the bear demon.

The bear demon was soon about to faint since it couldn't breathe the miasma. She frowned at the thought of killing it. "You are just the same as that baster Naraku," he growled out before falling down to the ground. Tears came to her eyes as she backed away.

"I know I am because he's my father," she murmured turning away to catch the eyes of Naraku. She turned back into her human form in shock. Her mouth hung open in shock. She didn't mean to tell him. Just great he was going to hate her even before she was born even though it didn't matter. He told her at a young age that 500 years is a long time to not forget.

"How is that possible?" he asked glaring at her. She turned to run but he pinned her to a tree.

"Let go of me," she screamed trying to push him back. Her eyes turning ruby again but that was it since she was not able to feel danger with him. The only fear she had with him was him hating her.

End of flash back

She walked down the street thinking back to that moment. Her worst thought was that she wanted to be that daughter that he would have loved and cared for. She wanted her father to care about her. It wasn't like she was asking much. She just wanted her father's love. Was it because her father knew what she was going to do? Yes most likely that was the reason he didn't like her.

"I just want his love," she murmured to herself as a single tear fell down her face. She looked back and noticed all the guys she just wanted love. She got brotherly love from Souta and Inuyasha. But Koga, Hojo, and her father never gave her the love she gave them. She wanted a relationship to last forever with Koga or Hojo but both cheated and gave their hearts to the other woman and her father was just another story.

She turned the corner of a building to find herself pinned to the wall with ruby eyes looking right in hers, her so dull eyes that told him that she was broken. "You never answered my question."

"Why do you think I would tell you anything," her voice broke due to all her thoughts.

"Kagome," his voice was soft which made her heart jump. "I swear to the devil you will tell me or I will drag you to your mother. I know she would have never let you go to a bar while you're under her roof." She started to laugh at that thought. She hadn't lived with her mom since she found Inuyasha and she had that stupid fight about why she should be a better daughter.

"I don't live with her," Kagome told him before turning her head away. She didn't want to fight him, but didn't want to forgive her father easily. He made her life hell as much as Koga did. "I live with Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"That explains why Kikyo told me to go to the bar tonight," he said taking a step back. Kagome's mouth just opened in shock.

"Don't tell me you are fucking Kikyo behind Inuyasha's back," she yelled after recovering from her shock.

"What? Where did you get that from?" Naraku snapped at her. He was getting annoyed by how she came skipping his question and he really wasn't going to let her leave until she tells him everything.

"Well you liked her in the past," she yelled and he froze.

"Is that all you think about now? Is it all about the past?" He asked softly his eyes showed how hurt he was. He did dislike her for stopping him from taking over the world at one point but then he got to see her grow and learn once she hit ten, he left afraid that she might think him in the past was safe as he was now. But he could never tell her that.

"Well it's all I know is you from the past. That was the reason you left because of me," she almost broke into a sob tears streamed down her face fast now. He sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Kagome I never left you because I disliked you. I wanted to keep you too safe for once or at least safe enough," he said closing his eyes, his chin on top her head. "Now can you please tell me why you seem so broken?"

"I'm not broken," she murmured quietly.

"I told you that you weren't acting like normal. You don't usual run or walk out that easily." She stiffened releasing that he was right. She would have stay in the argument and not walk off. She looked up at her father's red eyes in shock. She couldn't believe that he was right. She was broken and she didn't even see how she got there but she knew what Koga did was the reason she's acting like this. The big city wasn't a really nice place for her now. But where was she to go? Was there a place she could go to get away from this for a bit? Nothing came to mind besides deciding to buy herself a place to live on her own. Was she even ready for that?

"I'm broken," was all she murmured before she just pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two **(I don't own Inuyasha or any of their characters) **

KAGOME

Kagome walked the rest of the way home leaving her father behind. Her thought kept screaming broken at her and she wished she could admit she wasn't but it was the truth. She could swear she wouldn't stay like this. She will move out on her own. She has money saved up and she could get a new job. It couldn't be that hard, right? She paused as she turned on to her street to have her eyes narrow on a bright red car that she knew was Koga's.

Without a second thought she turned and decided to go down the back lane to go home. It was really silent and dark. Shivers came up her spine as she walked down toward were the house was.

"This better be worth it," she murmured to herself as she got to the back gate and enter quietly. She looked around the peaceful back to see a figure walking towards the front of the house. She could bet it was Koga waiting for her or Inuyasha. Maybe she should just go back to the bar, but she thought better of it. If she wanted to admit she wasn't broken she would have to stop running from the pain and stick it out until she could leave it behind.

She took quick steps and got to the back door. She took her keys out quickly but couldn't get the right one in the lock while she looked out for Koga to come near again. She saw his shadow as the door open and she slammed it close locking all the locks. Koga's fist where heard against the poor door sending shiver down her spine.

"I know you're in the Kagome. You can't just try to leave me, without a punishment," Koga's voice growled through the door making her eyes widen. Inuyasha and Kikyo were gone and she knew Koga would get in soon.

'He can't get me! He can't, can he?' She thought before taking her cell phone and hitting speed dial. The phone rang twice before an emotionless hello came on the other end.

"Aunty Kanna, I need help," Kagome said putting her back against the door her eyes closed in hopes the banging would stop. "Koga is at Inuyasha's house trying to get in and I'm stuck here. I don't know what to do! Can I live there until I could get back on my feet please," she begged feeling the door move but only a little bit. This had sent her into panic where she went running into her room closing the door locking that door.

"Kagome get your stuff and leave the house. I don't want you there," Kanna said letting emotion come out of her voice. She only did that with family. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled out her old school backpack after hearing Kanna hang up. She didn't think anything of it and went through her room putting her money pictures, keepsakes and two outfits in her bag before closing it. She knew the rest of it she could replace with ease once she got a new job.

Right as she put her bag on her back there was a crash down stairs where she could hear the door break and Koga get in the house. Shoot she didn't even know how to get out now that Koga was in the place. She looked around and her eyes caught on to her window.

"I'm glad I'm a half-demon," she murmured opening the window as she heard her door trying to be opened. 'Thank you for locks' she thought before climbing out of the window. She dropped down to the ground but she landed wrong on her ankle causing her to cry out in pain.

That was when fear hit her. What if Koga had heard it! That thought alone made her go as fast as she could to get down the street, though a couple houses down she fell hitting her head on the hard stone ground before her life when black.

NARAKU

Naraku was walking back to the bar after talking with his daughter. It took him longer since he was where his daughter left him agreeing she was broken. It broke his heart and kept him there for 20 minutes unsure what he wanted to do. It wasn't like he could fixed there father daughter relationship in a snap of his fingers. He had to try and try hard.

How was he going to tell her that he was wrong of leaving but he was protecting her? Was there a way he could help his daughter to even get out of this broken state that she was out in? It rang over and over in his mind and it worried him that he might not be able to be there to help her this time because she didn't trust him. It truly hurt to think he wasn't able to control one thing.

There was this feeling he got shot though him. He turned to look behind him wondering what would cause that feeling that was when he remembered his broken daughter walking away. He turned and ran hoping that the feeling he was getting wasn't from her. His eyes glowed red the closer and he started using his demon speed to get closer when he saw Kagome running toward him before she fell. It looked like she banged her head hard against the sidewalk. He rushed over to her looking at her in worry. She wasn't awake at all. He looked around to see if anyone was there but saw nothing. He picked up her bag and lifted her up into his arms.

He felt a warm feeling wash over him, making him look down at Kagome. Her black raven hair hung around her pale face perfectly. It reminded him of the times he carried her to bed. How she would love playing with him and only tire herself out at the end of the day.

It didn't take him long to get to his car and have put her as gentle as he could in the back before going to the driver's side and starting his car. He was about to drive off when he heard a ring from her bag. He looked back at her before he opened her bag and started digging around trying to find the cellphone to find it only at the bottom.

"Hello," he answered it calmly.

"Where is Kagome?" An emotionless voice asked that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Hello Kanna," Naraku said sitting back to talk.

"What are you doing with Kagome Naraku?" Her voice was still emotionless but there was a feeling Naraku could get that she wasn't pleased with him.

"Are you still mad at me Kanna? I did say I was sorry when I brought you and Kagura back to the living," he sighed closing his eyes. It was really hard to talk to Kanna, knowing that he felt her and Kagura as children of his at one point and then his real sisters. Though they don't seem to like him at all and he doesn't blame them either.

"You didn't answer my question Naraku," she replied making him sigh.

"I got a weird feeling after Kagome and I parted ways and then I went running toward where she left. I found her running only to fall and hit her head. Now I have her with me," he told Kanna not wanting to get into details. Then a thought hit him. "Kanna, why are you phoning Kagome?"

"She phoned me and I told her to get out of that house. I was phoning back to find out how she planned to get to my place," she told him. Naraku nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Do you want me to drop her off there and you explain what is going on?" He asked thoughtfully. He smirked as he heard Kanna sigh.

"If you must, I'm sure you know where I live," with that she hung up. Naraku placed Kagome's phone in the cup hold to his side before pulling out of his spot and driving toward the middle of the city with the company buildings. Kanna lived right close to them so it was easy to find her apartment. He sighed when he got there looking at the outside with a frown.

"Couldn't she find a better place to live," he sighed shaking his head before picking up Kagome's bag and swinging it over his shoulder. He then picked Kagome up from the back kicking the door shut behind him. When Naraku turned he saw Kanna holding the door open with a straight face. He walked in pass her.

"I live on the fifth floor," she told him as they went to the elevator. He kept quiet and she sighed. "What happened to Koga?"

"Koga," Naraku questioned the name.

"That was who Kagome was running from," Kanna told him watching as his confused face froze into a mask of anger. "You didn't see him," she then said in shock.

"No I didn't," he replied. She nodded and looked at Naraku. "Is something wrong Kanna?" He asked as the elevator doors finally opened to let them on.

"You don't seem to want to rule the world anymore," she said with a careful eye.

"I have children Kanna, and one changed my whole idea of ruling," he said looking down at Kagome. Kanna let out a smile.

"So it was true you regretted what had happened in the past," she said making sure to watch his eyes.

"Yes, and to make sure the past stayed that way I left my family so Kagome would help Inuyasha and not me," he said and Kanna looked at his daughter in his arms. It was strange to say but she liked how Kagome changed her brother like figure. "How is Kagura?"

"I believe that she is working in the Taisho Company, but she is in England on a trip, for her vacation right now," she told him. This made Naraku happy.

"She always loved to see places," he told Kanna. "So want to tell me what happened?"

"Kagome broke up with Koga a week ago. She told me only a few days ago. And Koga was trying to get to her since, by phone going to the place. I guess he decided to use force and break in while she was there. That was when she phoned me asking me to stay at my place," Kanna replied. "After that you would know more then I."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out and Kanna went down the hall to open the door to her apartment. Naraku walked in to see the living room and kitchen open to each other and a little hallway with only three doors. It was really small.

"Kanna, I would have given you money to get a better place if you told me," he said in shock.

"I like this place," she said frowning. "Put Kagome in the far room. That will be her room." Kanna said and he nodded. It took only a few steps down the hall to get to the last door opening it up by using his hand that had become free by moving Kagome into one of his arms. He moved into the small bedroom and put her down onto the soft bed. He hoped that she would be okay from here on out. He put her bag down on the floor by the door before he took her shoes off and covered her in the blankets. He wish he was able to help more.

That was when he left closing the door behind him to go and talk to Kanna.

Kagome

She woke to hear a door close. Was the whole night a dream? The she felt the pain in her head. "I must have hit it hard," she sighed. The room she was in was small and only had one door and dresser and a bed that she was on. She noticed her bag by the door and went over slowly to the door to crack it open to light.

"Kanna, take the money please," she heard her father's voice beg. "It will help with paying the place and you can buy stuff for Kagome. I want you to take the money."

"Are you crazy? This is a lot of money," Kanna exclaimed. Kagome listened closely.

"Just take it and give some to Kagome to buy herself a new cellphone and use the rest to help pay for things," he said. "You aren't going to pay me back if that is why you are worried. This is just a gift."

"Fine I will take it. Thanks for bring Kagome here," Kanna said.

"Phone me if you need anything," he said as Kagome opened the door. Then she heard another door close and she ran out the room in the hall to see only Kanna.

"Kagome your up," she said with a smile.

"Did my dad just leave?" She asked quickly and Kanna nodded. Kagome didn't know what got into her but ran out of the apartment to the elevator doors to see they were almost down to the main floor which got her running down the stairs. But she ended up being late and not seeing her father. She just felt more broken knowing her father was close and now was gone again.

She came up back to the apartment to see Kanna wait on the couch. "Didn't catch him?" She simple asked.

"No I didn't," Kagome answered with a hint of sadness. "Why was he here?" Kanna went into telling her what she knew of what had happened and how Naraku gave a lot of money for stuff. She even gave Kagome a part of it for a phone and to buy clothes.

Kagome was shocked by all of this, and now wished she could fix her relationship up with her father. There still was that fear though, that if she did fix up her relationship with her father that he would just leave again.

**Raindra: Sorry for the long wait, I had a real bad writers block and exams have been starting up for the last month for me and still will be going until the middle of January. Though I hope to update soon. Please read and PLEASE REVIEW. I work easier knowing people are really reading this. Until next time. Oh and yes this is a Sesshomaru and Kagome story, I'm hoping to get Sesshomaru in the next chapter or the one after that.**


End file.
